Conspiracy
by Wespe
Summary: Twilight Sparkle plunges Equestria into the depths of deprivation as she skillfully plays the game of politics, using any means at her disposal to claw her way to power.


There was a soft whisper in the evening air as Princess Celestia trotted out onto her private balcony. From her spire, she could see the gleaming lights of Canterlot below extinguish one by one as the lull of darkness set in and the moon rose higher and higher in the sky above. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes as she meditated in the serene calmness of the night.

Overhead, the stars began to appear, one by one as the shades of twilight dissipated into the oblivion, revealing the countless multitudes of sparkling orbs. Celestia sighed as she gazed at the heavens, only looking down as she heard a door open behind her. She turned to see her former protege, donned in her night attire.

"Princess? What are you doing out here?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I thought you were asleep," she said, not turning toward her.

"I've not been sleeping well, and then I heard some noises. Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she responded coldly, "Everything's perfectly fine."

"Then why do you sound like that?" Twilight asked as she trotted next to her former mentor and leaned her head on the base of her neck.

Celestia smiled as wrapped her arm around her and petted her mane. "Oh, just a lot on my mind is all."

"Like what?" she asked, yawning.

"Oh, something that doesn't really concern you, dear. Something that I've had to deal with for a long time now..."

Twilight piqued her ears. "Oh? What is it?"

Celestia sighed. "It's my sister, Luna. She's not been feeling well lately."

"It's not serious, I hope."

"It's gotten a lot worse..."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Twilight asked, a little taken back.

"I honestly didn't think it was that bad," Celestia said, bowing her head. "But it escalated so quickly..."

"What's been going on with her?" Twilight asked as she moved closer.

"She's been complaining of stomach pains and fatigue. It's gotten steadily worse. So much so that now she can't get out of bed. I've been doing her job for the past few days, but it's troubling. I don't know what could be wrong with her."

Twilight moved closer and placed her hoof next to hers. "The burden of leadership can take a heavy toll on anypony..."

"Yes, this is true. It's just odd, is all. It's not like her to get sick..."

"Has she seen a doctor?"

"Yes, but he couldn't find the cause. The Royal Physician worked a few of his 'cures' – but to no avail."

"Well, medicine is a very imprecise science..."

"He's a quack of a doctor!" Celestia said, pounding her hoof into the marble. Twilight cringed slightly. It wasn't like Celestia to allow her passions to overcome her. The Princess, though, must have seen how her actions affected her former student, for she quickly recoiled and composed herself again. "I apologize. It's just the thought of my sister's health. She's been away for so long and now that she's back...I feel like I need to look after her again, for all the time that we were apart. So now when she's sick..."

"I understand," Twilight said, moving closer again. "Who wouldn't feel the same if they were in a similar position? Take my own brother – Shining. If something were to happen to him...I dunno what I'd do. But I'd probably be right at his side until he got to feeling better." Twilight paused a moment. "You should go visit her."

Celestia sighed. "I couldn't do that...I have duties to perform."

"Surely just a pop-in wouldn't be unwelcome?"

"Well, it's not that simple. She's not in Canterlot at the moment."

Twilight recoiled a bit, as if caught off-guard. "She's not? Where is she then?"

"I sent her a little ways away in the country. I thought that would be the best for her. A little time away from the city might improve her health."

"How far away is she?"

"No more than half a day's journey from here..."

"Then we should go and visit her. You and I. We'll go together. You raise the sun tomorrow morning and we'll leave right then. We'll go there and be back before the end of the day. How does that sound?"

Celestia trotted to the balcony and stared out into the night, contemplating. "I don't know..." she said at last. "Seems risky...what if I'm needed?"

"I think Equestria can get by. Also, it's not even a whole day. If anything happens, you'll be back before it becomes a crisis."

"Perhaps you're right..." she said, nodding. "Yes, alright. I'll do it. We'll go tomorrow. We'll take the southern road out of the city so as to avoid attention. We can be there by noon, check on how she's doing, and be back at six, right before the sunset."

Twilight yawned as she made her way back to the door. "Better get ready then..." Half-way there, though, she stopped an turned back to Celestia. "Will you be going to sleep soon?"

"I shall try. I still have a lot on my mind. But don't let that stop you though. Go on to bed, if you wish."

Twilight politely nodded. "As you wish." she curtsied and then trotted back inside the castle.

The next morning, at the break of dawn, the two set out on their journey from Canterlot, flying north above the Crystal River. They flew in tandem with one another, making their way through the countryside, gliding low over rural farms and villages, which were just beginning to awaken to the new day. Amidst the clamor of everyday activities below, they heard the sounds of birds chirping and the occasional cock crowing as they passed. In the east, the two could see as the sun rose above the horizon, spreading a vibrant tint of orange and purple over the receding darkness of the night.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Celestia asked, pointing towards the horizon.

"Always!" Twilight smiled.

"I've been trying to get it just right for the last few thousand years now. Never quite what I want, but I guess I'll eventually get it right."

"Practice makes perfect, I suppose."

"True!"

When they had been flying for some time they finally came upon a small lake that lay nestled near the base of a mountain. "Here!" Celestia said over the sound of the wind.

"Down there?" Twilight asked. "I don't see anything!"

"It's hidden away! We'll have to go on hoof!"

They descended to the ground, brushing by the edge of the shimmering lake, whose crystal waters teemed with jumping fish. When they reached the opposite end, they landed on the shore, and began to orient themselves. "Where are we going, exactly?" Twilight asked.

"It's down this path," Celestia said as she pointed to a clearing in the woods where the trees seemed to separate and form a narrow road of sorts. "Follow me."

They trotted through the dark woods together, following through the twists and turns in the road until they came to a crossing where two guards, clad in black armor, stood at attention. Their spears crossed as the two princesses approached. "What's the password?" the one on the right asked.

"Friendship." Princess Celestia said calmly.

The two guards retracted their spears immediately and the brown pony on the left stepped forward. "My lieges, we were not expecting you. Your visit comes as a surprise."

"Your surprise is not unwarranted, Thunder. We didn't know of it ourselves until just a few hours ago."

"You know him?" Twilight asked.

"How could I not? Twilight, this is Thunder Blitz, Captain of the Lunar Guard."

He bowed. "At your service, milady."

"A pleasure."

"How has my sister been?" Celestia asked.

"Her condition remains volatile and her eating habits are erratic..."

"Spare me the formalities," Celestia interupted.

The Captain bowed his head slightly. "She's not doing too well, I'm afraid. At least, from what I can tell. The guard has just changed. I haven't had a chance to check on her today."

"Well, why don't you come with us then, and we'll see her together?"

He nodded. "Yes, my liege. I can provide an escort, if you wish."

"That won't be necessary," Celestia said, smiling. "I appreciate the thought, though."

"Yes," he said, slightly pursing his lips. "This way, please." He clunked his hooves together and did an about face and began to march ahead of them.

They made their way further through the woods until they came to another clearing. There, among the ancient trees, was a simple, one story villa with a red-tiled roof and a wooden porch running around it. On one side, there were steps that lead to a large double-door, where two guards stood at attention. The Captain made his way ahead of them, climbing up the steps and, as if on command, the guards opened the door for them to enter.

The inside of the villa was very modest. There was a long hallway that lead through the center of the building with doors on either side. At the end of the hall was another door, which lead to the kitchen, which was a little further from the main building. When they reached the second door on the right, the Captain turned to back to them. "I shall announce your presence to her highness."

Celestia and Twilight nodded and the Captain turned back around and headed to the door and knocked three times with the bottom of his hoof. "Princess, you have visitors."

There was a moan from inside. "Visitors? This early? Show them in."

The Captain nodded and the two princesses preceded forward and entered through the narrow doorway into Luna's room. The room itself was very sparse, with only a window above the bed, and a dresser on the other wall, above which a picture hung for decoration. When they entered, the Princess of the Night, who still lay in bed, smiled when she saw her visitors. "Sister, you have come."

"Yes, it was suggested by Twilight."

At this point, the Captain, who stood in the doorway, politely bowed and exited, closing the door behind him. "It was very good of you to come." Luna remarked.

"How have you been, sister?"

"Terrible," she said, propping herself up in the bed. "When I arrived, I had a fever and a horrible stomach pain. I went to bed with a head-ache and chills. Through the course of the night, I began to wretch so much that I began to think I was dying. On third day, though, my fever broke and I started to feel a little better. I still have chills now and the occasional cramp, but overall, I'm doing much better."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes...It's the strangest thing, sister. I have no idea what it was that caused this."

"Sounds like a case of food poisoning, if you ask me." Twilight said.

"Yeah, it must have been something you ate, sister."

"Perhaps so..." Luna said.

"Well, all that matters now is that you're well." Celestia said.

"Getting there," she said, "Hopefully."

"How are you finding your accommodations here?"

"I find it to be quite peaceful here, sister. The country air does much to help the lungs and rejuvenate the humor. Though I find myself awfully bored laying around all the time. I wish I had something to read...Have you two read anything lately?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the time, sister. Twilight, how about you?"

Twilight looked down at her hooves. "Well, I'm always reading..."

"Go on," Celestia said smiling.

"Well, it's nothing special," Twilight said, blushing. "Just a whodunit. I love a good mystery story."

"You'll have to show it to me sometime," Luna said excitedly.

"Yeah. I'll do that." Twilight said, smiling.

The three princesses chatted back and forth for hours until noon had come and gone, at which point, lunch was being served. Rather than retire, they continued talking at the dining table over this, that, and the other. To Twilight, it was a strange thing, for it seemed to her that it was like the two had not talked on a personal level in ages. But then again, when one has to be awake while the other is asleep, when did they have time to truly socialize? As lunch wore down, both Celestia and Luna became less and less talkative, and soon the conversation began to stagnate.

"Well," Celestia said, placing a napkin on her plate. "It's getting time for me to leave."

"So soon, sister?" Luna asked, pouting.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I left Canterlot unannounced. I'm sure they're wondering where I am by now..."

"It was a nice gesture for you to come visit me, though." Luna said,smiling. "I appreciate it."

"Well, hopefully, you'll be well again soon and everything will be back to normal, once more."

"One can only hope." Luna said, getting up. "I am still feeling weak though. I think I'm going to go take a nap. Don't wait up for me."

"Alright, sister. Farewell." They embraced one another and exchanged kisses on the cheek before parting ways.

Twilight followed behind Celestia as they made their way to the front door. It was there, however, that she paused.

"Coming Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, hold on, I need to tell Luna something."

"Alright, be quick. We have to leave for Canterlot soon or we won't be able to make it back in time."

"No worries, I won't be long."

Twilight trotted back into Luna's room, where she was lying down. "Oh, Twilight." Luna said. "Forget something?"

Twilight paused a moment and looked down before she said anything. "You know, it's funny, Luna, I almost lost you."

"What do you mean, Twilight?"

Twilight paused again, reflecting on her words as she stared at the princess, laying in her bed. When she spoke, she did so with precision, deliberating on her words very cautiously. "You disappeared so suddenly, I had no idea where you had gone. I didn't know until last night that you were sick or even that you had gone. You left without any notice."

"Well, it did afflict me rather suddenly..."

Twilight's tone picked up, as if chastising her. "But not a word in the royal log or dispatches of the day though, nothing. I had no idea. I was afraid, Luna. I really was. That's why I asked to come and see you."

"That's very thoughtful of you."

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to finish what I started..."

"Finish what?"

She didn't answer. "I guess this goodbye," she said at last.

"Goodbye?" she asked startled

"Yes, goodbye." Twilight lunged at Luna and held her down on the bed, taking one of her pillows that lay next to her and pressed it down on her face. The Princess of the Night writhed furiously underneath Twilight's grasp, trying desperately to push her away, pulling and tugging madly to get free. Twilight, however, held her firmly underneath her, not allowing her to budge an inch. The battle ensued for several moments, but soon her erratic movements became less and less pugnacious until at last her body was entirely motionless. Twilight held the pillow for a moment longer before removing it. Beneath her, Luna's face stood frozen in an expression of desperation – her mouth gaping open for air where there was none to be had. Twilight checked her pulse – nothing. She was dead.

"Yes, I thought you had eluded me just before I could finish you off with the poison. Your sudden departure threw off my plan, but it all worked out, in the end. I guess it's as the old saying goes: if you want anything done right you have to do it yourself. Too bad you can't appreciate all the effort I put into it. Oh well."

She remade the sheets on the bed that been disarranged in their scuffle, and positioned Luna on her back. She then closed the Princesses' eyes and mouth and examined her once more, finding she had left no signs of a struggle. She then tucked her in so as to make her look as though she were asleep and headed for the door. Midway across the room, though, she stopped and turned back to her. "Sleep well, Queen of the Night," she said, and was about to leave once more before she added, as if it had just come to mind: "Oh, and about that whodunit – it was Twilight, in the bedchamber, with the pillow." She smiled as she opened the door and closed it softly behind her.

At once, she made her way to the front porch, where Celestia and Thunder Blitz were waiting. "Ready to go now?" Celestia asked.

"Yes," Twilight said, smiling. "I just wanted to say goodbye to Luna personally. Poor dear, she was falling asleep just as soon as I left."

"She must be tired after such a long day," Celestia said.

"Yes, dead tired." Twilight said.

"Well, I best not disturb her then." Blitz said, nodding.

"No," Celestia said, "Leave her be. She needs all the rest she can get."

"Are we ready to go?" Twilight asked.

"Ready when you are," Celestia said.

With that, the two of them embarked on the path back through the woods, both feeling very pleased with themselves, as they made their way back to Canterlot...


End file.
